


Day of Pampering

by LaNeO1989



Series: Overwatch (Answering The Recall) [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aromatherapy, Bubble Bath, M/M, Pampering, Relaxation, Sex in the Tub, Two Husbands, day of self care, naked cooking, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNeO1989/pseuds/LaNeO1989
Summary: The safe house Gabe and Jack are going to has the best, biggest soaker tub...Gabe decides he needs a day of pampering
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Overwatch (Answering The Recall) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439497
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Day of Pampering

Gabe sank down in the tub full of Lavender bubbles with a deep sigh. The last few weeks had been hard, moving from country to country, taking out the last pockets of Talon. When he realized they would be able to use this safehouse, Gabe made Jack stop in the town. Two hundred dollars later and Gabe had everything he needed for the perfect pampering day! The only missing part was a partner in crime. 

Jack would do some of the manscaping, some out of necessity, some to keep Gabe happy, but never as much as Ana, or Widow… hell even Hanzo had become a great spa-bro in the last year. Shaking his wet curls and closing his eyes, Gabe hummed and let the aromatherapy candles calm him down. The door to the bathroom opened slowly and Jack Morrison stood at the threshold, leaning on the doorframe. “All settled, princess?”

Gabe sighed as he gave Jack the finger, “Bite me, Neanderthal!” Chuckling, Jack replied, “I’m sorry I don’t need conditioners and cuticle lotion…” Deadpanning, Gabe cracked an eye and looked at his husband, “You most definitely do, but you don’t believe me!” Jack walked in and when he got to the edge of the tub, he ran a finger across the dewy surface. “Nah, I’m good!”

“Jaaaack, shut up! I lit my damn aromatherapy candles and your steak and broccoli breath is ruining my ambience!!” Jack frowned and lifted his hand to his mouth to do a quick check. He jerked in surprise as lunch’s broccoli greeted him. Chuckling, he said, “Screw you, you smoke bastard!” A black tendril of mist rose out of the water and wrapped around the shampoo bottle.

“Black… MIST, Jack… I turn into a MIST! Now make yourself useful and do my hair.” Gabe groaned as his tendril shoved the bottle into Jack’s arms. Jack set the bottle back down, and took off his shirt. Gabe let out a catcall as he said, “I love a man with scars!” Jack rolled his eyes with a smirk as he said, “You’re the one who put half of them on my body!” Gabe reached up, tweaking a pink nipple between two claws as he said, “I mark my territory, sorry!”

Sitting down on the stool beside the tub, Jack dipped his hands into the bath water, making sure his hands weren’t dry. After he put a good amount of shampoo in his large palms, he began working the chestnut locks hanging over the edge of the tub. The moment his thick fingers touched Gabe’s scalp, he felt the man shudder. Leaning into the motion, he began massaging circles into the wraith’s scalp. “You like that Gabe?”

Moans and small whimpers were all he got in response. He kept going, watching as Gabe’s body twisted in the water. It wasn’t long before something else broke through the surface of the bubbles. “Damn Gabe, why didn’t you ask before?” Jack asked as he watched Gabe’s thin fingers grip the side of the tub. Between moans, Gabe replied, “You just don’t pay attention, Corncob!” A leg found its way out of the water and over the edge where brown toes curled and wiggled as Jack’s magic fingers danced on Gabe’s scalp.

Unable to control himself, Gabe’s hand slipped down to the water. Gripping his hardon, he began to work himself to the motions on his scalp. As Jack sped up on his head, Gabe sped up too. “You gonna take care of me after I finish?” Jack asked softly. Gabe nodded his head between whimpers and moans as he began bucking his hips under the water’s surface. The rush hit him a few minutes later, his orgasm forcing his eyes shut as he shot his seed into the warm bath water. All of his muscles relaxed as he slowly sank out of Jack’s grasp, unable to hold himself up.

“It was time to rinse anyway…” Jack chuckled as he made sure the soap was out of Gabe’s hair. “....pullitout…” Gabe mumbled in a blissed out voice. “Do what?” Jack asked, confused. “....pullyodickoutJack!!” Gabe huffed in an annoyed, but still mumbling tone. Gabe sat back up, a little more alert and watched as Jack dropped his pants. Pulling the waistband of his boxers down, Jack tucked it under his low swinging globes as they framed his semi hard tool.

Gabe’s soapy hand, cupped Jack’s sac and kneaded as he watched Jack grow in front of him. Full brown lips pulled the hardening shaft deep into Gabe’s waiting mouth before he began to bob up and down. Jack threaded his fingers into the wet hair on his husband’s head and held on firm as he took over thrusting into Gabe’s warm mouth. Gabe’s hand disappeared from Jack’s sac and wound it’s way up the leg opening of the loose boxers. The two slippery fingertips pressed against Jack’s hole before they pushed inside. Jack gasped as Gabe’s fingers moved straight to his prostate and pressed. Thrusting while being fingered sent him over the edge quickly, his seed falling straight down Gabe’s throat.

Jack moved to pull out, but Gabe held him in place and continued to finger him. When Gabe pushed his third finger in, Jack wobbled, his strength lost for a moment. Finally letting the soft shaft fall from his mouth, Gabe looked up and said, “Take your clothes off and get in here!” Jack kicked his pants completely off and shoved his boxers to the floor before stepping out of those too. He gently toed into the still-hot water and held on the sides as he lowered himself down into the water. 

Gabe spread his legs wide, letting Jack settle between his thighs. His re-hardening manhood slapped into Jack’s lower back as the man in question asked, “How is this water still this hot? Did you boil it first, Gabe?” Scooping a handful of water, Gabe dumped it down the front of Jack’s body as he jokingly said, “I’m the devil, Jack. Water boils because I touched it!” Jack leaned back against Gabe with a light hum as Gabe continued to spoon water and bubbles across Jack’s body.

Leaning around, Gabe began to kiss Jack’s neck, “I didn’t want you in here just to play with bubbles…” Gabe’s slippery hands started moving across Jack’s torso. Curling his fingers, he lightly pulled his claws over the tight abs and pecs of the super soldier knowing it drove the man wild. Jack got quiet as he watched the thin red lines multiply on his body, “Gabe!” Was all he was able to get out as he began to pant and leaned further into his husband’s kisses on his neck.

Gabe began rubbing his tool across the small of Jack’s back, the soapy water making the sensation great. Reaching down under the strong legs of his husband, Gabe lifted Jack and lined himself up with hole still open from earlier. Entry was rough, but not unpleasant as Gabe felt Jack bare down, fingers digging into his thighs.

Sliding down further in the water, Gabe began thrusting into Jack as Jack held on to the side of the tub. The only sound in the room was the violent sloshing of water as Gabe rammed the ex-Strike Commander. As he came inside Jack, he dug his claws into Jack’s pecs. Both men relaxed, almost like the last hour didn’t happen. Gabe washed himself, then washed off a smiling Jack as well.

When they got out, they walked into the bedroom deciding to air dry instead of toweling off. On the bed, Gabe pulled Jack to his chest, cuddling him as they let the water evaporate off their bodies. “No funny business, Gabriel!” Jack whispered when he felt Gabe’s tool near his ass. Nuzzling Jack’s neck, Gabe said, “I have pampering left...I’m not thinking about you right now Boy Scout!”

Two hours later, both men woke up chest to chest, arms wrapped around each other. Gabe frowned and turned his head as he said, “You still have broccoli-breath!” Jack blew a kiss at Gabe before turning and sitting up. As Jack swung his feet off the edge, Gabe ran his fingers up Jack’s spine causing him to jump. “Jaaaack! You wanna pamper with me?”

Looking over his shoulder, Jack said, “Like what?” A grin spread over Gabe’s face as he leaped up and grabbed his bag of stuff. Over the next few hours, he gave Jack a haircut and shave, and allowed the man to trim his goatee. They used four different styling products for their hair, Jack enjoying the gel that gave him back the swoop he had when he was younger. Gabe gave Jack a complete rub down with his body butter and suffered as Jack did the same for him, then held him down and tickled his feet into submission. 

Gabe gave Jack a mani and pedi but didn’t trust the man near his feet again. “Well let me at least give you a manicure Gabe!” Jack whined. Gabe rolled his eyes, “Pass!” After everything, they made a simple dinner, still naked, and enjoyed each other’s company as they ate. When dinner was finished, they moved to the sitting area and settled into the large armchair. Holding Jack as the man snuggled down into his lap, Gabe leaned down and kissed Jack. “I definitely needed this day of pampering, daddy!” Jack just hummed and rested his head on Gabe’s chest as he closed his eyes.


End file.
